No todo es lo que parece
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: [SasusakuxItasaku] Como dice el título, no todo es lo que parece en Konoha... ¿qué pasa si te enamoras del asesino que juraste matar con tus propias manos?
1. En un comienzo

Como dice el título, no todo es lo que parece en Konoha... ¿qué pasa si te enamoras del asesino que juraste matar con tus propias manos?

**Pairing:** SasusakuxItasaku...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No todo es lo que parece**

by: Ryou Kisara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** En un comienzo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha era un lugar tranquilo ¿cierto? Lleno de felicidad y tranquilidad que sólo el viento conoce ¿verdad? Un lugar tan grato que se podría llamar aburrido. Bueno, eso piensa la mayoría que habita ese lugar; lo mismo día tras día. Una monotonía.

Sakura jugaba con Ino como siempre en el parque cerca de la casa de la Haruno, los faroles se encendía y el sol, a lo lejos, se ocultaba entre las montañas.

"Ya es tarde..." Ino miró a Sakura con una sonrisa, "mis padre se enojarán si llego tarde, ¡te veré mañana, Sakura!" se alejó corriendo hacia el otro lado.

"¡Hasta mañana, Ino!" La despedía agitando sus manos, sonriendo caminó hacia su casa que quedaba a unas cuantas calles del parque.

No era tan tade ¿o si? Apresuró sus pasos para encontrar su casa en un profundo silencio, las luces de la entrada estaban apagadas, tal vez se habían quedado dormidos su padres. Con cuidado abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto una escena que cambiaría su vida... para siempre. La casa era un desorden o lo que sus pequeños ojos, en la penumbra, alcanzaron a ver por los faroles frente a su casa.

"Mamá... papá..." caminó entre tanto desorden, bajo sus pies sintió como se quebraban pedazos de vidrio, lo primero que le llegó a su mente fue que alguien había entrado a su casa a robar. "¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!" corrió al cuarto de sus padres simplemente para no encontrarlos, "¡MAMÁ!"

Bajando a la sala algo la detuvo. Mejor dicho... alguien. Alguien de espaldas a ella portando una capa, la mirada de esa persona se clavó en los ojos de la niña, eran unos ojos rojos penetrantes después salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando solamente lo que cambiaría la vida de Sakura para siempre.

"¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!" corrió hacia los de sus padres, "mamá... papá..." los movía, "levántense... mamá..." estiró el brazo de su madre tratando de que se levantaran cosa que, para dolor de la Haruno, jamás sucedería. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre en sus ropas.

Para un niño la muerte es simple, no es complicada. Para un niño el alma no es concebida. No existe dios alguno ni anfitrión que te ordene si el cielo o el infierno será tu hogar para la próxima eternidad infinita. Es más... tal vez no crean en el cielo ni el infierno porque jamás llega a su mente la muerte. Es una ignorante inocencia la que se tiene cuando se es pequeño... lo que sucedió con Sakura en ese momento.

La chica pelirosa corrió hacia la casa de Ino, su mejor amiga, sabiendo que ella podría ayudarla. Corrió y corrió. Todo estaba en total silencio y se veían las luces de la entrada a la casa. Con cuidado de no lastimarse la chica saltó la cerca para, freneticamente, tocar la puerta de la entrada.

"¡Ino, Ino!" Gritaba entre sollozos.

"Ella está-" El padre de la chica salió para ver qué sucedía, "¡¿Pero qué pasó?!"

"¡Mis... papás!" sintió como le faltaba el aire y cómo unos brazos la sujetaban después escuchó la voz de su amiga llamándola por su nombre para quedar en profundo silencio.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que su cabeza ardía. Rápidamente se levantó, lo primero que vio fue a su amiga al lado de su cama dormida en una silla, la chica sonrió al tenerla a su lado. Miró a su alrededor viendo que todo lo que la rodeaba le era diferente y desconocido a su recámara o cualquier otra parte de la casa de Ino.

"Ino... Ino" la movió, tirando suavemente de su brazo.

"Hmm..." Sus ojos parecían querer no abrirse hasta luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos completamente, "¡Ah, estás despierta! ¡Me asustaste mucho!" La abrazó fuertemente haciendo que varios quejidos escaparan de la boca de Sakura, "¡Lo siento!"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó la Haruno.

"¿No-no le recuerdas?"

"No..." miró sus manos después empezó a jugar con las sábanas.

Ino suspiró. Sus padres, después de llevar a Sakura al hospital, se la pasaron hablando con el médico que atendió a su amiga; aún en el hospital la chica sólo había tenido un shock lo que le causó el desmayó. También se enteró que los padres de la pelirosa no habían tenido tanta suerte, ellos...

"Ino" la miró, su cara mostraba aflicción y esa fortaleza característica en la chica, "¿qué sucedió?"

"Pues..." se sentó a su lado después, simplemente suspiró. "Ayer fuiste atacada".

"¿Mis padres están en casa?"

"Sakura ellos..." No podía decírselo. No podía decirle que sus padres estaban... muertos. No quería verla sufrir ni llorar, "no sé dónde estén..." trató de sonreirle pero las lágrimas no ayudaban en nada.

"¡Ino!"

"Lo siento Sakura... ellos ya no están aquí" habló con un hilo de voz susurrante.

"Ellos... ¿no están?"

"Están... muertos..."

Las lágrimas de Sakura no paraban de caer por sus mejillas ni siquiera en el funeral. Toda Konoha se había reunido; la chica estaba deshecha y nada parecía calmarla. Naruto estaba conmovido por sus lágrimas, claro era de imaginarse debido a que él la... ¿amaba? Bueno, sentía gran cariño por ella. Varias palabras fueron dichas y muchas flores dejadas en sus tumbas pero las únicas personas que se habían quedado eran Sakura e Ino.

La chica rubia había insistido en quedarse al lado de su amiga por si necesitaba algo, sabía que Sakura era una chica fuerte pero esto era una gran pérdida incluso para alguien con su carácter.

"Ino..." decía con su cabeza agachada y lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

La ojiazul la miró algo asustada.

"Vengaré... vengaré su muerte... entrenaré para convertirne en un ninja..."

"La venganza no es buena..."

"Quedarme con los brazos cruzados tampoco lo es..." cayó de rodillas ante la mirada de Ino, el dolor que el corazón de Sakura guardaba salió al aire, ante la tumba de sus padres.

Tomó su listón, el que Ino le había regalado y su objeto más preciado hasta ahora, y lo puso en medio de las tumbas. Se quedaron allí por unas horas, Ino acompañando a Sakura y ella mentalmente haciendo promesas que tal vez, algún día, le quitarían la vida.

Su primer objetivo era convertirse en ninja.

Su segundo objetivo era vengar a sus padres.

Y el tercero... era vivir para morir felizmente en la paz de su hogar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, será tal vez un fic largo eso depende de mi estado de humor, jajajaja. Pobre Sakura... sus padres murieron. Yo odiaba a Sakura, bueno la odio aunque me gusta la actitud que tomó cuando Naruto y Sasuke fueron atacados y se corta su cabello... allí sí me cayó bien x3

Sakura entrenará cada día más duro para convertirse en una vengadora. No tendrá el mismo carácter de Sasuke... aunque Sasuke me cae mal... prefiero a Itachi aunque los dos son lindos x3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Luz y Sombra

¿Qué pasa si te enamoras del asesino que juraste matar con tus propias manos? ¿Vale una promesa cuando tus manos están manchadas de sangre y has perdido todo el honor de ser llamada ninja? Ahora sólo eres un reflejo roto, con miles de ideas por ordenar... ¿Se puede salir adelante cuando tu corazón y tu mente siguen caminos opuestos?

**Pairing:** SasusakuxItasaku...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No todo es lo que parece**

by: Ryou Kisara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:** Luz y Sombra

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol se colaba por las cortinas que se movían suavemente debido a las olas de viento que corrían ligeramente por el lugar, se escuchaban los sonidos de las personas yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, el sonido de los niños jugando, corriendo y riendo, y ese sonido que más adoraba la pelirosa que acababa de abrir los ojos: el sonido de los pájaros cantando, haciéndola sentir mejor.

Al retirar la sábana de su cuerpo sonrió ligeramente, con cuidado se levantó para encaminarse al baño y hacer la rutina de cualquier persona. Tras terminar de ducharse y arreglarse caminó hacia la cocina. Era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor a pesar de tener un solo integrante, el sonido cotidiano de aquellas mañanas como las dulces palabras de su madre cuando iba a despertarla, la risa de su padre al verla con el cabello revuelto por toda su cara habían cesado hacía ya varios años pero aún así los recordaba como si fuesen ayer, con toda la presición del mundo.

Suspiró pero rápidamente una sonrisa brilló en su rostro. Ahora empezaba en su camino para convertirse en nija y cumplir esa promesa infantil que crecía con ella y que por ahora sabía como iba a empezar. En la Academia era una de las mejores estudiantes y sin duda con el tiempo se llegaría a convertir en una gran ninja pero por ahora, y hasta que lo cumpliera, sólo había un objetivo en su mente.

La chica terminó su desayuno y para cuando miró el reloj en la pared salió corriendo ya que era tarde; ya era toda una genin pero hoy se les asignarían grupos para seguir con su entrenamiento y convertirse en un ANBU. Sabía que le falta mucho camino por recorrer y que si bien ese camino en algunas partes estuviese peligroso pero su motivación de seguir con su vida era vengar la muerte de sus padres a como diera lugar. Vivir sin sueños, sin anhelos, sin un deseo no es una vida... al menos para ella.

Sakura era cariñosa con todos, sonriente, alegre y podías confiar en ella muy fácilmente, tranquila, atenta pero no todo es lo que parece, las apariencias siempre engañan. Sin embargo su corazón no se había envenenado, era más bien un anhelo, un sueño, una meta... ella lo veía como la única manera de honrar y agradecerles a sus padres todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

"¡Sakura, llegas temprano!" Le sonrió el rubio ojiazul al ver llegar a su compañera de clase entrar al salón.

"¡Ah, Naruto buenos días!" Le regresó la sonrisa coordialmente, estaba de buen humor ya que a veces Naruto le colmaba su paciencia, después su mirada se fijó en Sasuke levemente para voltear hacia otro lugar sonrojada un poco.

Iruka entró, con varios ninjas más para empezar el programa para convertirlos en chounin. Todos los equipos estaban formados por tres integrantes: dos hombres y una mujer. En su suerte le tocó estar junto al chico que tenía su corazón, y el de la mayoría de las chicas, Sasuke Uchiha y... Naruto Uzumaki. Suspiró, al menos se llevaba bien con ellos dos. Bueno, no tanto con Naruto y a Sasuke a penas le dirigía la palabra.

Y la coordialidad se rompió... Ino estaba furiosa con Sakura y a ella, Sakura Haruno, la tomó desprevenida cambiando su vívido y alegre humor a uno huraño.

"¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUÉ DIGA 'NO, CÁMBIENME DE EQUIPO' O QUÉ?!"

"¡SI, ALGO ASÍ!"

El viento mecía sus cabellos mientras las dos mujeres se miraban de frente, profundizando su rivalidad.

"Desde ahora Ino..."

La rubia la miró, adoptando una postura de seriedad pues sabía que cuando la Haruno hablaba de esa manera esque era algo serio.

"...desde ahora seremos rivales"

Su amiga agrandó sus ojos algo sorprendida por las palabras de la pelirosa, la única vez que había mostrado esa determinación había sido sobre la tumba de los Haruno en su infancia, pero Sakura nunca rompe una promesa e Ino tampoco, no es su estilo.

"Bien..." Sonrió levemente, "...pero sólo si puedes seguir mi paso" Rió juguetonamente.

"¡Qué cosas dices, tú serás mi sombra!"

Y así... sus caminos habían comenzado a dividirse su camino, con la esperanza de volverse a juntar nuevamente para completar su promesa. Pero las dos tenían su orgullo y su carácter, y lo que era peor aún: las dos estaban enamoradas de la misma persona...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Agradezco sus reviews! Domo arigatto gozaimasu!!! Les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible pero mañana tengo escuela y me tengo que levantar más temprano de lo esperado Ò.Ó y creo que hoy tenía inspiración... ooh! n,n

**Namine1993:**Nyaa... Sakura, al principio del fic, tenía con sólo 9 años edad apróximadamente. Lu seh... u,u que cruel soy...

**XkeLY-cHanX: **Listo, allí tienes el fic... seh, seh... Itachi es el mayor:3 Por eso lo prefiero... Sasuke no... u,u pro igual no deja de ser lindo porque se parece a su hermano mayor... :3

**Sakurass:** Whee!! Nyaa :3 gracias y ya allí está la actualización!! n,n Es que como que no había tenido humor u,u; bueno, spero que te vaya gustando más y más... TOT I'll do my best!! nn Espero... ,

**Katsura-chan Uchiha:** Espero te guste n,n

**Kirasae:** Seh, soy mala con Sakura, je je je... (evil grin) pero bueno, cumple con su papel en la serie. Me gusta Sasuke como personaje pero a veces su actitud no... ù,u pero como se parece mucho a Itachi, bueno... le daré una oportunidad de que me caiga bien. Asi que, me cae más o menos... Aspecto bueno: Se parece a Itachi, aspecto malo: MADURA, SASUKE!! Ò.Ó nn

**clea everlasting:** Itachi rules!!! ITACHI!!!! OOOH!!! (drools) etto... nn; bien, ajem... seh, Sakura es un poco más geneal en em manga pero bueno, también le da un punto a su favor su innerself!!! Yo también tengo uno, y es geneal!!! nn Y la serie hablas de Naruto Shippuden? O.O Akatsuki... (drools) x3 etto... ejem, aahmm... nn; bueno, cambiando de tema que es igual al tema del que estoy hablando pero para no meterme al tema del Akatsuki argh... ya bueno, ojalá te guste esta pequeña parte.


End file.
